


Lost in your eyes

by panna_acida



Series: Marvel Spookytober [12]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Tony?”“Yes dear.”“Are we lost? Or do you know where we are?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: <s>Annabelle / Hotel Transylvania / Power Ranger / Bats /</s> “Are we lost or do you know where we are?

“Tony?”

“Yes dear.”

“Are we lost? Or do you know where we are?”

“Well…” Tony started, looking around at the big trees surrounding them and wincing. “Let’s say, everything is calculated.”

“Tony…” Steve sighed, going to massage his temple with his fingers. “You don’t have any clue of where we are” Steve continued stating the now obvious, raising his eyes to the night sky before shaking his head in defeat.

“Not at all.” Tony admitted, moving a little just to bump his shoulder on Steve bicep and look the other in the eyes,or what he could see from that angle, with a little wicked smile.

“Great.” Steve whispered with mirth in his tone and a smile blossoming on his face, not being able to be mad at Tony for that long, at last not when they ended in a beautiful magical little world, all for them. Owl hooting in the distance, fresh smell of pines permeating the air, water crushing on some kind of shore… peaceful, and perfect.

“But there is one thing that I know for sure” Tony started taking few second of silence, just to create some suspense, taking Steve hand in his and turning his eyes back up toward the starry sky. “I’m happy.” Ended with a little peaceful smile adorning his lips.

“Yeah.” Steve breathed out, squeezing more Tony hand in his. “Yeah.” Repeated again, grabbing at the same time the little red box sitting in his back pocket from the beginning of their little escape from reality. 

“Tony?” Steve started, turning around to look Tony in the eyes, eyes that reflected the stars and a future that only Tony could see… “I…” Started, but stopped right away shaking his hand and nearly falling on his knee, while taking out the little red box. “Would you marry me?”


	2. Between spiders and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: <s>A Quiet Place / Warm Bodies / Bigfoot /</s> Spiders <s>/ “Halloween is better than Christmas.”</s>

Tony just blinked, moving his eyes from the ring in that little red velvet box to Steve face, then back to the ring, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water…

“Tony?” Steve called out, scared at Tony reaction, because that was the first time he actually was able to shut the other down. “Yes… no?” Steve asked again, growing unsure about the answer, with every minute of Tony stunned silence.

“I…” Tony cleared his throat, bend down, and kissed Steve with a big smile on his face and screamed “YES!” at the top of his lung, going to cup Steve face in his hand and kiss him again and again and… all the magic disappeared.

“What the…” Something started to crawl up Tony’s pants leg, making the genius move away from Steve to look down, raising his pants leg and finding a black eight leg crawler moving up his skin. 

_In that moment everything went to hell._

Tony screamed at the top of his lungs, falling backward on his ass, kicking the air in a desperate way, to try to make the spider move away from him. “STEVE!!!” Tony continued screaming, still kicking the air. “STEVE DO SOMETHING!!! Take that… away from me.” Tony ended starting to sniff, and pointing at the spider still moving slowly on his leg.

THAT, was not how Steve imagined his proposal to go, but was anyway something that now was printed in his memories forever, like the cutest and funny thing in the world, and all for him.

“Tony stop moving” Steve started, reaching out for Tony leg, trying to contain his laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me!!!” Tony whined, with tears starting to roll down his face.

“Sorry love.” Steve said, without being sorry, and without stopping to laugh at the scene, but swatting away the spider from Tony, before going to collect the the scared man in his arms. “It’s ok, no more spider” Steve tried to sober up, going to kiss the top of Tony head and rub little circle on Tony’s back.

“We need to get away from here” Tony sniffed, clinging to Steve shirt. “I hate spider” Ended mumbling. _“I really hate them_.”

“You need to tell me what happened that made you hate that little bug so much… ok?” Steve asked, while raising from the street, and taking Tony in his arms to move back to the car and the comfort of the city.

“Mh, mh” Tony mumbled without giving a proper answer, but happy with the fact that they were finally going away. “Love you.”

“Love you too, sunshine” Steve whispered, setting Tony on the passenger seat, and giving him the ring that in the spider panic was forgotten. “Love you too.” Ended, closing the door looking at the little smile coming back on Tony face, and at the ring now in his possession. _He was happy, really happy for the first time in a long time_.


End file.
